Children of Rozen
by baings
Summary: The alice game has been won.this is the story,of rozen's children Albel and Yuki.Join hiro as he goes through this rivalry,become something he never even think you could become and eventually mabey...even fall in love.


_**The Alice game has been won and a new story unfolds. The story of the rivalry.....**_

_**of Rozen's grandchildren...**_

_**Chapter 1 :Der Anfang(beginning)**_

It was morning in the small town of Vailen. A town in the middle of no where, peaceful and boring. The sky was grayish and it gave the essence of rain from the air.

There was a bridge, a concrete bridge that's been there forever. The water below was high and would maybe flood eventually.

On the bridge was a boy, he was around the age of 14, maybe 15. When it came to complexions he was pale and his skins seemed to glow in the right light. His hair was black as coal and every hair seemed like strands of onyx, shining and well kept for a guy. His eyes were a light brown that could turn hazel or black in an instant. He wore a simple blue shirt and jeans.

The boy name was Hiro Toramizu, and he was the envy of every boy, and the dream guy of every girl. And he hated every last inch of it.

Today he was meeting his sensei, Ahkito Senri. His sensei was a well know mixed martial arts fighter and had connections to everything. No one knows his age but he seems to be in his late 20's or early 30's.

Hiro waited at the bridge, he was always early. He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed, keeping his mind shut no to hear what he dreads...the annoyances.

It wasn't long till a girl came treading by. Hiro opened his eyes slightly to see who it was. It wasn't a major threat, It was a girl who said hello to him every morning. Her name was Yuki Rozen.

She was as pale as him but had long white hair, light strands of snow. It flowed in the slight breeze. She had on an overcoat, she always wear it, even in the hottest days of summer. She always hid her outfit.

She was across from his and stopped, she turned to him. The one thing she was famous for was her eyes. Her sapphire icy eyes. They seem to captivate everything to him, but he'd never say that out loud.

"Good morning Mr. Toramizu." She said plainly, She had bags under her eyes, she looked like she was up all night. She looked exhausted, he hoped she didn't pass out. She continued walking though and disappeared.

Yuki was also known for disappearing, she would walk somewhere in the morning and return back to her home when the sun came down. Her parents were away over seas and left her alone, personally he detested the thought of parents that left their child on their own. Maybe because His left him as well.

He shook his head of new thoughts and focused on his memories, resting against the edge of the bridge. That was the only thing he knew about her, he asked her about it when they were partnered for a school project once. It surprised him how when he spilled his guts on how he hated his parents, she just listened. Even when he asked if she was listening, she summarized what he said perfectly, she even acted out when he lost his temper. She was just different.

Before his thoughts compromised, he noticed someone in front of him. It was his sensei.

His hair was frosted and was a mixture of black and white. His eyes were light brown and he wore a outfit that suggested it was autumn or so.

"Well someone's early for once." He said teasing him. Hiro had to be dragged out of his bed usually. Teenagers.

"Whatever, I just felt like getting up." He said walking as his teacher followed behind him.

As they walked to their usual park area, he noticed something about his teacher. He was lagging behind and seemed to be looking all around. He staggered like a drunk and looked like he was about to just fall asleep. Same as Yuki.

"Jesus, you look like your gonna pass out." Hiro commented, he didn't look at his sensei but he stopped in front of him. He didn't reply immediately, like he was trying to choose his words.

"I had to look for someone, that's all." He said trying to ignore the subject, which did the exact opposite to Hiro to what he had hoped.

"Looking for someone? Who?" Hiro was hooked, and he wouldn't stop till he knew what he wanted. He was the exact same way in school too.

Akhito was about to tell him to bud out when something else took it's place.

"I suppose he was looking for me." It was a man's voice, hic speaking was laced with malice and hatred. They both were knocked off guard by it, Hiro couldn't detect where it came from, it was like it was it came from no general direction. There was just a noise.

Ahkito gained his guard, he obvious knew the enemy and his tactics. Too bad this strategy was entirely different from his normal actions.

A howling gale blew from the east and leaves blew in each direction and Hiro's sight was temporarily unusable due to all the rubble.

when his sight was restored he looked all around, but when he found what he was looking for, he stared in astonishment on this persons abilities.

Up in the air, right in front of him. Floating as if The man was a spirit. He wore clothes that seemed like normal seasonal wear. Long sleeves and turtle necks but he had on what looked like mid-evil gauntlets laced with studded belts and acquired light armor on his shoulders and legs. His hair was a light brown and was died blonde in the back and seem to wave, it was accompanied by two wrapped braids. He has blood red eyes and he had a demented grin on his lips. His teeth were sharp and looked in human.

Hiro stared, what was going on? Was he hallucinating? How can someone just float in the air? He was lost in his confusion. Humans cant leave the ground and stay due to gravity? Is he human? He has to be!

"Albel, I should of known you'd show yourself eventually." Ahkito said glairing at him. Hiro looked at his teacher, he knew him? More questions filled his head. What connections does he have? Who is his teacher? The man he decided was named Albel gave a manacle laugh.

"My, someone's tense." He joked as he floated to the ground, landing with feline grace.

" Probably because the only reason your here is to kill my god daughter." He growled, anger was detected in his tone. Hiro stared, Ahkito had a god child? Who was it, and this Albel was planning on killing her? What in the hell was going on?

"What happens between my little sister and I is our business." He said simply raising his hand, looking at his armor plated palm.

Ahkito's god daughter was this man's little sister?! Why on earth is he wanting to kill her? Hiro may have hated his parents but he would never take his hatred that far! His head was banging from the overflow of thoughts and new information. This has never happened before to him, it was like this man's very presence was affecting him in ways he never thought.

"Yuki will pay." Was Albel's last words. Hiro froze, yuki was his sister? Yuki was Ahkito's god daughter? He finally put his thoughts together. Yuki was his prey. Then before Hiro blinked he was gone. Hiro froze, where was he?

The He felt a gust of air then he was thrown into the side of a tree. Albel had him by the back of the neck , pushing against a nerve that paralyzed his whole body. Albel gave a meniacle laugh.

Hiro watched in amazement as more events accrued, something he believed wasn't possible for humans.

His Sensei Growled and Hiro watched him fall to his knees. He watched in horror and shock as his Sensei showed his true power.

His body gave off an aura, it radiated darkness and power. Then he heard snapping, He couldn't believe his eyes on what was happening. His body was changing! His arms seemed to be getting longer and his muscles stretched in weird ways. His hands stretched away from his wrist, and his nails grew and became feral.

His face began to stretch, making it look like a muzzle. Silver gloss covered his body, and his humanity.

Hiro was wide eyed and doubting what he seen. Ahkito Just turned into a wolf? These possibilities, he was questioning this reality. Was anything real?

The wolf lunged, and went for Albel. But Albel's tactics were entirely different from what he has done before. With his free hand, he held it out, then he snapped.

The ground shook with tremendous reaction, like an earthquake was right underneath them. Then the grassy earth floor exploded. Ruble of dirt and stones flew in every direction and From the hole shot above vines the size of trees. They darted after his Sensei in such speed he assumed it would of pierced right through him.

They merely surrounded him, creating a thick knot of thorns and wood, splitting him from his student. He fought to try to break through, only to have more restrain him.

Hiro's breathing began to get scarce, like he was going to hyperventilate. His mind, his body, his very existence couldn't understand or try to process the events that were unfolding in the amount of time he had.

Albel merely chuckled at his struggling, he had no idea that he was doing this. He was enjoying watching a mortal unable to understand and it basically frying his brain. He smirked, now would be the perfect time to reveal his goal for the boy.

He took his free hand and took it to Hiro's shoulder. Her found the spot where his spine connected with his shoulders. Right in the middle of them he dug his steel clawed finger into his shoulder, Hiro Let out a shriek and with the little movement he had, he squirmed and shook as it was being the only thing he was able to do. Albel took his finger out, covered in Hiro's blood. He tore the back of his shirt and drew what looked like another language. Hiro's body just shook, what was happening?

Albel began to mouth words, soon All the noise. Birds chirping, the sound of the city, Ahkitos constant growls, barks and howls. It all disappeared.

Hiro could on hear one thing.

_"Die puppe,sich verandern."_

It was chanted like a spell, what magic did he hold over him? then He released Hiro as if he was a toy. He tumbled to the ground like a limp doll.

His fear overpowered him and he tried to get up and run, but his feeling was gone, his hole body had gone completely numb.

Then His change began to come.

His whole body began to shake ferociously, like he was having a seizure. this continued for over 10 minutes. Hiro was pleading for air and rest from this. His body may have been in better shape then most but his body begged for rest from this exhausting torture.

His wishes were heard, it stopped. Sweat and tears poured down his face. Questions began to burst through his head, how is this happening? What's happening? What's going to happen?

Without his knowing his body gave off an aura. It had the essence of pain and hate. Hiro screamed in agonizing pain. His body shook and felt like his skin was getting tighter on his body and was going to squeeze him till his body broke.

Ahkito broke one branch, giving him the ability to witness what was happening to his student. Hiro's body shook ferousiously. his eyes rolled into the back of his head, a desperate natural reaction to pain. The whites of his eyes cried not tears, but blood. His blood vessels in his eyes popped and what was contained came pouring out. He only felt the hurt, he couldn't see what was happening. His skin was becoming harder and the skin on his joints soon separated and looked like it was put together. His body began to shrink, like it was some kind of horrible science fiction movie.

His clothes grew bigger around him. Hiro finally hit the ground from his crawling position, the pain caused him to faint. He no longer felt anything, just an emptiness and nothingness.

Albel smirked. His plan was coming together, he knew what would happen next. He snapped his fingers. Hiro's transformation stopped. The vines and trees of rose branches flew back into the earth and he disappeared in another gust of wind. Ahkito in his animal form stood and growled at the man. What was he doing?

He rushed to Hiro in despair and worry. He seen his clothing, but no student. He seen a lump, it was unnatural and was shaped peculiarly. With his paw he moved the top of the shirt and about lost his balance when he saw inside.

Inside was a porcelain marionette with no strings. It was placed to look like it was curled up into a ball. It's hair was long and could easily be tied back to make a long ponytail. The wolf stared in shock and made uncomfortable movements.

His student was no longer human....but a living doll.

------------

I decided to re-type this because the story was good...but how I typed it when I was younger sucked ass.

anyway please give reviews and let me know if the story so far is interesting.


End file.
